


Dancing in the Dark

by DentalEnthusiast



Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, One Shot, Other, my first and only fic, what if you could touch a shadow ha haha unless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25762999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DentalEnthusiast/pseuds/DentalEnthusiast
Summary: You’d be more scared of the dark surrounding you if you weren’t dancing with it.a lil one shot bc shadow boys deserve love too :-]
Relationships: Dr. Boris Habit/Reader, Shadow Habit/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	Dancing in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> ive never written in my life i just yearn, apologies for the weird wording!! Also habit and reader are in an established relationship, and he’s got a funny shadow form separate from himself! This makes no sense but enjoy!!

The lights were dimmer than usual. The album cover on your phone was the only source, besides the moonlit blinds. Glints from the metal rims did little to help you maneuver the living room floor, but you weren’t concerned. 

You’d be more scared of the dark surrounding you if you weren’t dancing with it.

He cleared his throat, bringing you back to the moment.

“A.., r u.. okaiym?”

You looked up at the face above you. Or maybe it wasn’t his face, it was hard to label any part of him when they often shifted from their traditional locations. But the two red dots above you seemed to stare back, blinking in anticipation of your response. His orange nose glowed, and the blue line below it was dimmed, as if he were biting his lip. 

You shook your head to break the lightshow’s trance. You smiled, and held his claws tighter. 

“Yes, just taking in the moment.”

He smiled back, more nervous than yours. 

His hands weren’t cold per se, but he definitely wasn’t emitting any warmth. He seemed to current your own body heat, warmth from your breath and palms flowing through his own, streaming across his figure before fizzing back against your skin. He was anxious. You could tell by how his static clung to you, despite his inability to sweat. _Cute..._

The soft swaying music coaxed you into moving again, him stumbling with you. 

_Left, left, right._

Neither of you were great dancers. That’s what made it fun, the messiness of it all. He seemed to have faith in your abilities though, following every movement you made like an eager puppy. Or maybe he just didn’t want to trip over you; His height dwarfed you easily, and this form was still quite a heavy one, despite how you’d phase through him if he lost focus. You appreciated the caution.

_ Right, left, right.  _

His mass of staticky hair swayed in time, the curls bouncing and detaching before flowing back together so fluidly you’d think it was liquid. It seemed to be, its lava-lamp motion leaving a few floating bubbles of static behind. That was a good sign. When overwhelmed, it would trickle like rain, or boil against his surface. But not now. In this moment, he was calm and comfortable. That’s all you ever wanted him to be.

The warmth between you leveled, the nervous burning on his hands spreading thin until it was a comforting glow. You wrapped your digits around his closer, the best you could anyway, given the size difference. It seemed he had different plans though, his claws slipped from under your grasp and down to your waist. His palms found a snug place next to each hip and his eyes softened. You hoped he couldn’t see the way your face was heated now, but he most likely felt it radiating off of you, and your heated breath closed in when he leaned down to your shoulder, pressing a kiss.

His arms slowly wrapped around your waist. Your torso met his as he brought you closer, the wall of warm static crackling soft against your night clothes. You giggled from the curious sensation, and to relieve your own flusteredness. You could feel him smile against you.

He purred gently against your shoulder, his static fizz smoothing to tiny waves against your skin, the feeling slipping closer to your neck in each passing moment. You bit back a shudder and wrapped your arms around his shoulders, closing your eyes and letting him hold you closer. He didn’t seem to mind carrying your body weight, as once your knees weakened, he prompted you to lean against his limbs.

You were cautious to let him take the lead— this form wasn’t the best in emotional moments. He was there to comfort Boris with silence, when earlier thoughts had been too much and his former self needed his mind to rest. He preferred wordless admiration without noise, speaking mainly only when necessary. So you were surprised when he let out a faint laugh and brought you closer, finally reaching your neck and purring softly once more.

“S,uch... a cute.. floew-r u are...”

Oh, _god..._

You whined the quietest you could as he kept purring. You weren’t prepared for his bold actions, and all your brain could think of what to do now was to cling onto him for dear life, and how much you wanted to kiss him. 

_God_ you just wanted to kiss him. 

His arms held you tighter, one hand cupping your shoulder and the other at your lower back. Your hands slipped to his hair and you felt the curls engulf them, the lava lamp metaphor still proven true as the fizzy mass moved and shifted around your fingertips. You let yourself get tangled. It was warm. He was warm, you swore it felt as if he was now creating the heat. Or maybe the soft purrs to your throat affected you more than you’d like to admit. 

Finally, he was silent again. His waves sizzled into white noise once more, but it was calm. He was calm. You were worried he might have overwhelmed himself, and you pet his hair assuringly. _It’s okay. Take your time._

His hands slipped back to your waist. He leaned back a bit, and you didn’t realize your eyes had closed until you opened them to meet his. The quiet music came back into focus once there was space between you both.

“ Eye’,.. luv, u.”

A small chuckle escaped you at the sweet words.

“I love you, too.”

He smiled contentedly down at you. His face was emitting the softest glow of pink- something you’ve rarely ever seen from him. He really was heating up... you brushed off the need to logically know how, and instead chose to cup one cheek. The shadowed man purred once more. _Ah, it would be so easy to..._

Two taps to his cheek was how you asked. He answered with a hum and a smile, before moving closer and tilting his head to meet yours.

He was warm, crackling against skin. As the clock reached twelve, you tasted the midnight air.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I,’m gay


End file.
